Time for a shower
by RainbowJo
Summary: Football practice is over and it's time for a shower warning slash boyxboy   you have a naked Kurt and a Naked Puck what do u think is ganna happen :


Hey only my second smut and it's half 4 in the morning

I don't own glee or any of the characters this is a slash so not for innocent eyes turn away now

Set during season 1 so no Blaine and no disgusting kiss between Kurt and Dave (EWWW) and Kurt is still playing football hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXXX

It was after football practice and Kurt waited till all the boys had left to take his shower as normal. However Puck had to do laps for not paying attention and flirting with the cheerios. So he strolled in late having to take his shower at the same time as Kurt.

Kurt was in the showers massaging his shampoo into his scalp when he felt two strong arms wrap around his torso. Kurt hummed and dropped his hands to his side as Puck nibbled on his ear. Kurt groaned and Puck smirked knowing that Kurt's sweet spot was his ears. Puck turned Kurt around in his arms and pushed him up against the shower wall while placing small kisses all over his neck. While his hands roamed Kurt's body.

"Stop teasing me already and kiss me properly" Kurt commanded and Puck just smiled and gave Kurt a hard kiss making Kurt moan in his mouth. Pucks hand wondered lower but he refused to touch Kurt's aching erection and touched anywhere but there. Kurt Growled.

"Something wrong princess" Puck asked with a smirk.

"Oh no nothing at all accept my boyfriend won't get me off" Kurt's said voice dripping with sarcasm. Puck just gave off a small laugh.

"Oh I'm not ganna touch you there princess not today. I am ganna get my cock and shove it up your ass and the pound into you hard and fast up against this wall as you scream out my name" Puck explained in that low sexy voice that hunted Kurt's dreams and always made him wake up with an painful erection. Puck's hand then snaked round to Kurt's bum and his finger's circled Kurt's puckered hole. And he slipped his finger into his hole and Kurt let out a small groan. Pumped his finger in and out and then slipped in a second finger, Kurt's back arched away from the wall. After a few more pumps he added a third finger and Kurt moaned loudly. Puck stretched him and scissored his fingers and then he found that spot that made Kurt go made that spot that puck loved hitting cause every time he did Kurt mad the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Then when he felt Kurt was fully stretched he pulled his fingers out.

"You ready princess?" Puck asked and Kurt just nodded his confirmation Puck then pulled Kurt's legs up around his waist and lined his dick up with Kurt's hole and slowly pushed his way in. Kurt let out a small whine as Puck's massive cock stretched Kurt.

"It's ok babe try and relax, it will get better I promise kay?" And he kissed Kurt passionately. Kurt then tried to relax. When he felt he was ready he squeezed his legs and Puck seemed to get the message because he slowly pulled out and then thrust back in.

"You want it soft and gentle or hard and fast?" He asked in that husky voice that made Kurt groan. "Hard and Fast"

"As you wish princess" he replayed as he pulled out only to slam back into Kurt making him moan really loudly. Puck pulled out fast and pounded in to Kurt thoroughly fucking him hard and fast into the shower wall. Puck then found that sweet spot in Kurt that they both loved so much and it made Kurt hit that high F with every thrust. They were both nearing their end and Kurt really wanted to cum but he knew the rules.

"Puck can I come please" Kurt almost begged.

"No not yet just a little while longer" Puck trusted a few more times.

"Okay baby now …. Cum" He whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt came with a load scream "NOAHHHHH!" which probably most of the teachers still at school could hear. Kurt orgasm caused him to clench around pucks cock and he couldn't hold back anymore he released his load into Kurt while shouting his name.

"Oh baby that was good" Puck said breathlessly as he came down from hi orgasm. Kurt could do nothing more but nod. Puck the pulled out of Kurt and helped him stand and then get dressed. Once they were both fully clothed Puck pulled Kurt against him and kissed his passionately. When he pulled away he left Kurt a little bit dazed.

"You ready to go? I got a free house tonight." And with that Puck and Kurt left (Kurt limping a little) school preparing themselves for round two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you guys think hope you enjoyed any constructive criticism would be good I am all up for learning

Love you all Rainbow xxx


End file.
